


langit at ikaw: magandang subjects

by moguicrap



Category: wala - Fandom
Genre: F/F, test post lang bhie
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguicrap/pseuds/moguicrap
Summary: a litol smth that i wrote,,,, test post onlee!!





	langit at ikaw: magandang subjects

langit at ikaw: parehong mahirap abutin. 

kahit kailan, hindi ko talaga gamay ang kumuha ng mga litrato ng asul na kalangitan. ewan ko ba. 

maganda naman eh. dati, tuwing bibisitahin ko yung puntod ng lolo ko sa sementeryo, hihiga ako sa damuhan, tapos, tititig lang ako sa taas. maganda. tuwing ginagawa ko 'yun, napagtatanto kong bilugan ang mundo. hindi ko alam pero iba ang naidudulot na kapayapaan nito sa isip at baga ko. 

tuwing ginagawa ko 'yun, para bang wala akong problema. para bang ako lang at ang kapayapaan sa isip ko ang naroroon. 

eh, ano namang konek nitong lahat sa iyo? 

para kang asul na langit. 

tuwing andiyan ka, kahit ano pang ginagawa ko, hindi puwedeng hindi ako titigil at mag-laan ng oras para pagmasdan ka. 

tuwing andiyan ka, para bang wala akong problema. lagi mong napapagaan ang loob ko. nakakahinga ako ng maluwag. 

tuwing andiyan ka, para bang ang lahat ay nandoon kung nasaan dapat sila. 

kaso katulad ng langit, mataas ka. 

masyado kang mahirap abutin para sa isang kagaya ko na isang hamak na lupa lang.

tulad ng mga bughaw na alapaap, nakasisilaw ang anyo mo sa sobrang liwanag. bagay na bagay sa iyo ang sinag ni haring araw. 

tulad ng langit, hindi kita kailanman kakayaning abutin. kahit na anong pag-abot ng mga kamay ko, dahon lang ng mga halaman ng kapitbahay namin ang kaya kong makuha. 

kaya ito, mas maigi na lang na kumuha ng mga litrato kahit hindi ko gamay. at least doon, eh maihahayag ko ang pag-hanga ko sa iyo.

**Author's Note:**

> hello mztah kah bhie?? thx 4 watching choz SALAMAT BHIE gem nakakasama ka ng loob


End file.
